1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capacitive controls, and, more particularly, to capacitive encoders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current control knobs, such as included in an automotive radio, have a mechanical encoder. A mechanical encoder requires a separate control circuit as well as a hole in the bezel/faceplate for the encoder. Current capacitive designs include a linear slider for volume control or a circular control requiring contact by a finger on the circular face of the control in order to actuate the control.